1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch including a plurality of different sized hitch balls enabling selection of a particular size of hitch ball and, in addition, the selection of a different offset position with respect to the ground.
2. The Prior Art
It is generally recognized that the most efficient system for towing a vehicle is through the use of a ball hitch. The diameter of the ball is generally determined by the weight of the vehicle being towed. If a towing vehicle is to be used for towing two or more different sizes of towed vehicles, then the towing vehicle must be equipped with different sized balls.
A preliminary search was conducted and the following parts were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,872,213 Hosford 02/03/59 2,911,233 Riddle 07/11/58 3,717,362 Johnson 02/20/73 3,801,134 Dees 04/02/74 3,922,006 Borges 11/25/75 4,248,450 McWethy 02/03/81 4,456,279 Dirck 06/26/84 4,729,571 Tienstra 03/08/88 5,044,652 Brisson 09/03/91 5,106,114 Haupt 04/21/92 5,158,316 Hutchmacher 10/27/92 ______________________________________
Although most of the above U.S. patents show plural hitch balls, none show an arrangement whereby the rotatable ball yolk can be adjusted to two vertical offset positions.